A Deadly Devil
by CandyCarnation
Summary: Blair,was born a normal human a little over two thousand years ago after her birth she was chosen to be sacrificed to God for a towns sins.On her death day,a devil saved her and she was made the first ever human turned devil,two thousand years later,she has been a stray devil 11 times,survived the great war and now all she wants is to be left alone.But Rias Gremory won't have that.
1. Chapter 1

_Her heels clicked loudly as she ran away from me. I listened to try and find what corners she was turning and where she was going to hide. For someone knowns as the ultimate queen she sure isn't the best at reacting in situations such as this. I thought as I took off down the halls in the great gremory castle. My feet not even thudding against the floor as I ran. I turned a sharp corner, as I grabbed the wall and I flew myself around it, thudding my hand on the next wall, and just as expected. There she was, trapped, her back pressed against the wall and me right in front of her._

" _Didn't think I would find you?" I asked as she tried to catch her breath._

" _I guess you can't run as fast since I have your powers." I said and smirked only ever so slightly. We were the same height so we stared eye to eye._

" _W-What do you want with me?" She asked as she gasped for another breath. I looked down the halls without moving away from her._

" _I just want you to scream. I want you're scream to get you husband and bring him here." I said and her eyes widened but didn't say anything. I moved one hand away from the wall and in one swift motion, I held her chin in my hand._

" _You are Grayfia Lucifuge. Aren't you? A queen in the service of the Gremory family? More specifically our leader. Sir Zechs?" I quested and she only gave a slight nod._

" _Wife of Sir Zechs and Mother of his child?" I asked pressing her head into the wall and she nodded._

" _Then scream. Call your husband with the srill of your voice." I demanded of her and waited, my hand still holding her chin. A few moments passed and she didn't scream and I was growing impatient. I pressed my hand harder into her chin before letting go and moving it back to the wall so she was trapped._

" _Fine. You won't scream from free will...Then I'll make you scream. I'll drain out the rest of the power you have. I'll make you weaker than a human." I said and placed my hand on her collarbone. Cali, my most evil of mistresses I ask of you to lend me your power to revoke hers. I whispered to my soul as my hand started to slowly get warmer and sucked out her power. Grayfia bit her tongue and tried to not scream but that only lasted for a moment before her loud shrill echoed through the castle walls and the dark hallway we were in lit up. I sucked a majority of what was left of her power before sealing it away in my soul, not to be used and removed my hand from her chest. She dropped to the ground instantly. Sitting on her knees she leaned back onto the wall, catching her breath once more. I heard the loud thumping of footsteps, and the long and wide hallway we were in was instantly filled with other servants, Sir Zechs, Lord and Lady Gremory and of course Grayfia's son. As soon as the little boy saw his mother he tried to run to her._

" _Mummy!" He called out but before his father could grab him, I set up a barrier blocking the boys way. Sir Zechs quickly wrapped his arms around his son._

" _Thank you Grayfia. I knew you're scream would bring him here." I said but she couldn't even look up. Looking away from her, I approached the barrier, if it wasn't there. I could have touched Sir Zechs._

" _What have you done to her?!" He asked as the little boy weep quietly in his father's arms. I got down on one knee so I was the same height as the boy._

" _You're mother will be alright. I didn't hurt her." I said softly and the boy looked up at me, his eyes wide and full of trust. I stood back up and looked at Sir Zechs._

" _Sir Zechs. I wanted to talk with you and this was the only way I could think of how. Your wife is not hurt. But I have taken and sealed her powers." I said and his eyes flashed a bright red._

" _Don't bother. Not even you can take down the barrier to attack me. I will give her back her powers if you meet with me tomorrow. I will come back here tomorrow at noon. I want you, you're parents and Grayfia to be there. If you follow these guidelines she will be given her powers back with no catches." I tell him and there is a pause as we both stare at each other. His eyes full of hate as he glares at me but my face is expressionless._

" _Very well." He says and I nod._

" _I shall see you at noon then." I said and summoned a magic circle and stepped inside. As soon as the magic circle has transported half of my body, I snapped my released the barrier. Before I was transported away, I saw Sir Zechs and his son running to Grayfia._

…

 _I looked down at my watch. 11:57, three minutes before I asked Sir Zechs to meet me. I think as I walked up to the front door and knock. After a moment the door opens to reveal a short girl, clearly another servant._

" _I am here to see Sir Zech and family." I say and the girls eyes widen and nods and she backs away from the door to let me in._

" _S-Sir Zechs is waiting for you." She says obviously scared of me, I walk behind her as she walks me to wherever the Gremory's are. Wearing a crisp white summer dress with floral patterns on it. I look much friendly then I did last night. My blonde loosely hanging down my back, it doesn't go farther than my shoulder blades. I look innocent, but my facial expression is still blank. The little girl opens a large door and let's me step inside._

" _This room here Miss." Is all she says as I step into the room, there waiting for me are the Gremory's. I look at my watch 11:59. They are early. I hate waiting. I think as I bow to them and sit down in the only empty chair. Grayfia is sitting next her Sir Zechs, still looking extremely weak but better then last night. I sit up straight and look at each one of them for a moment before lowering my head in my head._

" _My name is Blair. I apologize for last night." I say but they don't say anything back, raising my head, I look at them._

" _I wish to make it clear that I had no intention of harming Miss Grayfia until she refused to do as I asked. I also have no intention of harming anyone in this room." I tell them when Lord gremory straights up._

" _Then why did you break into our castle?" He asks and I blink softly._

" _I needed to ask a favour of the Gremory family. I had tried to make an appointment but it would be many months and I wished to see you all sooner. I truly am sorry. I explained to them looking away. I didn't know any other way….I thought._

" _I can return Miss Grayfia's powers now if you all agree to sit and talk with me and listen to my request." I say and Sir Zechs nods. Standing slowly, I approach them. Reaching my hand out, I place it on her collarbone like I did last night. Instead of asking deep inside my soul, I open my mouth to speak my words._

" _Oh great Shinra. My sweet Master, I ask of you to give back the power that was once taken." I say sweetly as my hand warms up softly. sit up as slowly the power transfer back to her. The pleasure of the power being sucked out of me and back into her causes us to both moan softly. Finally when all of her power is back, I remove my hand and back away and sit back down on the chair not far away._

" _Grayfia...How are you feeling?" Sir Zechs asks her._

" _I feel much better." Is all she says and I smile and bow to her._

" _I apologize Miss. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." I say and she nods softly._

" _I….I forgive you." She says slowly and I nod. Sitting up straight again, Lady Gremory turns to me._

" _Now Blair. What is it that you wish to ask of us?" She says calmly and I take a deep breath and look her dead in the eyes._

" _I want you, you're husband and son, Sir Zechs to kill me." I say and there eyes widen._

" _Kill you? But why?!" Lord Gremory asks and I take another deep breath and look away for a brief moment before once again making direct eye contact with Lady Gremory._

" _Lady Gremory. I am not well known in the underworld because I stay hidden most days. But what you must know is that I was born over two thousand years ago as a human. A devil who was once part of the 72 pillars saved my life. I was the first ever, human turned devil. In my life span on two thousand years, I have become a stray devil eleven times." I say and there eyes widen._

" _You...You are a stray devil?" Lord Gremory asks and I nod._

" _All my Masters and Mistresses have died, not by my will. Either other servants have turned on them, fatal endings in rating games or accident causing their deaths. I have always been the only survivor of any household I have served. I even lost one Master to the great war. Where I fought side by side with him in battle. There souls live inside mine and I want nothing more but to set them and myself free. But no matter how often I try. I can not die. I want the three of you to kill me and make sure I stay dead. This is my request." I explain to them and with there eyes wide they stay silent. Finally after a good minute or so of silence. Sir Zechs speaks up._

" _Blair, I will deny your request." He says and I jerk up and look at him, he stands up, pure kindness in his eyes as he approaches me._

" _I can only barely comprehend how much you have suffered. But, I want you to think. Your Masters. Hand clung themselves to your soul just to be able to live in some way. I think they care too much about you to just let you die at my parents and my own hands." He says and I feel warm tears fall down my face._

" _But...They gave me the power the used to belong to them. It too much, shouldn't I just die so I can't harm anyone?" I asked him and he shook his head._

" _No, I will help you to control it." He tells me and my eyes widen. He holds out his hand._

" _As king of Underworld. I shall help you Blair, will you let me?" He asked me….After a moment, I took his hand and gave a firm nod._

…

 _I was moved into the Gremory castle the very next day all my stuff from my small apartment farthest away in the Gremory distract. I had my own setup and my own kitchen, it was like an apartment just in a bigger building, a much bigger building. Sir Zech came to see me once I was settled in and explained to me that from now on he would help me control my powers. The only catch was, I had to stay a secret from the rest of the world. Only Lord and Lady Gremory, Grayfia, Sir Zechs and his son Millicas were allowed to know about me. In case something were to happen while I was staying with them, then there wouldn't be a panic among the people. I had reluctantly agreed. From there on, I started my life as a stray devil, in care of the Gremory family._

…

 _Days turned into months and months turned into years, years of training with Sir Zechs to try and control the power that was given to my soul. By the end of year five, I was finally able to lock away and control my own powers, but...not all of them. Barely any of them. It was concerning for the Gremory family, because I wasn't able to control my power. I created destruction almost wherever I went. Just simple and minor emotions could cause my powers to spark in an unknown way. But they never gave up._

 _And finally, one day I had enough. I left my room without Sir Zechs and walked down the halls that I had walked a million times before. But this time, instead of going to the basement floors, I went to the throne room. Where Sir Zechs spent most of his time, unless it was with me or his family. I knocked twice on the doors before entering and Sir Zechs was shocked to see me._

" _Blair…" He mumbled and Lord and Lady Gremory who happened to be in the room, turned and looked at me as well. I approached Sir Zechs throne._

" _Sir Zechs…" I mumbled and looked up at him._

" _I can call you a friend right?" I asked as I thought about the times we got to know each other through all that he has done for me._

" _Of course Blair." He told me and I clenched my hands and then unclenched them a few times._

" _Then as my friend. Will you please fulfill the request I gave you five years ago?" I asked him and there was a brief silence in the room._

" _You want me to...kill you? But why Blair? You've been making so much progress since you first came here." He asked, concern in his voice, and I felt warm tears spill down my cheeks._

" _No...I haven't. I cause to much problems for your family. It would just be better if I was dead." I weeped, and before I knew it. Sir Zech was in front of me whipping my tears. As my kind and caring friend._

" _Blair, you are not a problem to me or my family. We love having you around." He says and I look up, Lord and Lady Gremory are standing behind him._

" _That's right Blair. We love having you around, you have such a bubbly and fun personality. When you, join us for dinner." Lady Gremory says and Lord Gremory nods._

" _Yes and all the rating games we watched together. Cheering on some households." He says with a warm smile on his face. Then I notice Grayfia who was in the room as he walks over her heels clicking._

" _Millicas is always asking Sir Zechs and myself to take him to your room. He loves playing games with you, and myself. I love when you help with the cleaning. You make good company Blair." She says and Sir Zechs nods._

" _Blair we love you, you are apart of this family." He says and I smile faintly and Sir Zechs wipes a few of my tears once more. Putting his hands back down, it looks like he's thinking for a moment._

" _Blair. If you can't control your power here, why don't we move you to the human world? The human world weakens all of our powers unless of a high ranking. It might help." He says and I blink for a moment. Before nodding._

" _Then we shall move you next week, but promise to visit us Blair." He says and we laugh a little._

…

I wake up that morning to the sound of knocking on my door. Groggily getting up from the bed, my pajama pants bunched around my waist and ankles as I open my bedroom door. Standing there in her normal brown apron rubbing her hands clean is none other than Ms Ueno. An elderly human lady who live in the apartment next to me.

"Good morning Blair." She says and I smile a little.

"Good Morning Ms Ueno." I say and she looks over her shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready for you so get dressed." She tells me and I nod as I watch her walk away. When I moved into the apartment complex a little over a year ago, I met Ms Ueno. A widow. Her husband died three years before I moved in and her kids never visited. So when she saw me moving in she apparently wanted to take care of me. I apparently reminded her of her children. I didn't complain. Most of the time. She normally comes by in the morning and makes me breakfast and eats with me, when I head off to school she goes back to her own place but always come back to great me. Then we eat dinner and talk about our days. She's like the parent I never had. And she thinks it's funny that I'm a devil. Don't know why, she's religious. But thankfully she doesn't pray at the table or wear a cross when she hugs me. I think as I brush my long strawberry blonde hair before braiding a small part of my hair and clipping it to the back. Slipping on my school uniform and shoes. I make my way out to the kitchen and sit down at the table. Miss Ueno joining me and we start eating.

"Did you sleep well, Blair?" She asks but I keep eating.

"Blair?" She asks and I look up.

"Oh, sorry Ms Uneo. I zoned out for a moment." I tell he and pick up some rice with my chopsticks.

"Is everything alright Blair? You are normally chatty in the morning." She says and I nod.

"Yeah...Just a weird dream." I tell her. Why would I be dreaming about when I met Sir Zechs? I thought as I take a sip of water. Odd….I think as we finish off breakfast,

Ms Uneo hands me a lunch and I start to walk to school. My mind in a slight daze.

…

Around the end of the school day, I had a spare in classes so had decided to go out and read. I was new to this school so I didn't have any friends to talk to, that and I normally liked to stay by myself unless with my close friends. Around people I knew, I was cheerful and bubbly but strangers thought I was mysterious. I didn't mind, I didn't need a lot of friends. The Gremory's and was all I needed. I thought as I walked around the schoolyard with a book under my arm, finding a shaded tree to sit under by the old school house. I opened the book and started to read. The book was a human book, it dealt with the myths humans believed about devils, angels and fallen angels. It was rather amusing actually and one of the way I enjoyed passing my time. Reading the pages and chuckling a few times, I was actually starting to enjoy myself after my weird morning. When I felt someone watching me….Turning my head, I looked up at the old school building. Standing there in the window was a girl who appeared to only be a school year older than me, staring down at me. She looked familiar even though I had never seen her before in my life. She had long red cherry hair and pure blue eyes. But before I could look at her for a second more, she turned around and disappeared into the building. Odd….I thought as I continued to stare where she was for a moment….The school bell rang and I closed my book, and started to head home.

…

I walked my normal path home, stopping at the store and picking up a few things. should be in my apartment by now. I thought as I walked across an overpass. Still feeling a pair of eyes on me. But no longer just one set. I felt as if two were. I turned around for the 17th time since I left the school. I clutched the plastic bag closer in the fist before continuing to walk. Step by step as I got closer to my apartment. Just as I got to my front door and pulled my key out, I opened my mouth.

"Master Anzu. Grant me the power to enhance my sight and see who is watching me." I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes and took in a breath. Turning my head over my shoulder, my vision now almost a deep blood red let me notice things I had never seen before. I blinked as I scanned my surroundings but still didn't see anyone. Maybe this power is finally making me go crazy. I thought and Anzu took back his power and my vision went back to normal. Turning my head back over my shoulder, I unlocked the door.

…

" _Sir. There have been rumours going around saying that you saved a human?" A soft female voice echoed out and I slowly opened my eyes. I was standing in the room, with a very small crib in the centre. The room was small and rather dark but it didn't feel unwelcoming. It actually felt the opposite. I feel like I've been here before. I thought as I looked around the room. Just as I did, the door opened and in walked in two people who I used to know extremely well. My eyes welled up with tears._

" _Shinra…." I mumbled but there was no response. He can't hear me….Maybe this is a dream? I thought as I watched and him and Usha, a maid of his walked into the room and right to the crib. I followed them, Shinra peered down into the crib with a smile._

" _What you say is true, Usha. I was in the human realm a few days ago and I watched this human as she was going to be sacrificed to God." Shinra says and reaches down into the crib and picks up the child. Did he save another child? Before he saved me? I thought. My eyes widen as he pushes the soft blanket away from my face. There with eyes closed, is me. I'm dreaming about when I met Shinra. I thought as the tears spill down my face._

" _Is...Is she dead?" Usha asked as she looked down at me._

" _No. She's sleeping. I gave away part of my soul to bring her back to life. She has been reborn as a devil." He says and Usha's eyes widen._

" _Master you did what?" She asks and he only smiles. Moving away the blanket some more, my small infinite stomach is reviled and there. From my chest all the way down to my belly button is a large red line, a fresh cut wound._

" _Two days ago, when she was only three days old, she was sacrificed to God. Stabbed in her chest and cut all the way down to her belly button. Before. I watched as the child giggled and laughed and tried to reach for it's mother. Who willing put her own child on the alter. I could stand to let that child die when she trusted so much in her parents. So I saved her and brought her here." Shinra explains and covers me back up. Usha, looks as if she's about to cry._

" _You are so kind Master Shinra." She sobbed softly and and I walked over to her and held her hand, but of course she didn't know it. A few moments after, Shinra smiled._

" _She's waking up." He said calmly, and Usha hurried over to his side. Myself, in the small bundle wiggled as my eyes slowly opened. My deep brown eyes wide as I looked up at Shinra._

" _Good morning." He whispered very gently. Almost expecting me to cry. But I didn't, my little hand stretched up and latched onto Shinra's finger, that he held out for me. And….I giggled._

" _She's so cute!" Usha cheered as she peered into my face, earning more giggles from me._

" _What's her name?" Usha asked and Shinra smiled._

" _I doubt she had a name when she was human. But from this moment on. She will be called Blair. With the meaning plain. She is a plain fresh field, ready to grow beautiful flowers." Shinra said and smiled, before pressing his thin lips to my forehead._

…

I woke up with a start as I jumped up from my bed. My face cold and damp, and I reached towards it and felt my face. I...was crying. I thought as I think about my dream from last night.

"Oh….Shinra. I miss you….Very, very much." I mumbled to myself, pulling my knees to my chest. Looking out the window, the night still hung in the sky and I sighed. First I dream about meeting the Gemory's and now Shinra? What's going on? Why am I dreaming about them after so long? I thought to myself, begging my mind for answers. I sat there for a few moments, with nothing coming to mind. So I gave back up and went to bed.

…

 _Aware of myself dreaming, I opened my eyes. Seeing I was this time standing in a hallway in Shinra's castle. I looked down both halls to see where I was or if I could see any of the other servants. But no one was there. Just me. I took a few steps down the hall, nothing echoing from my feet, no sound at all. I continued to walk, when I all of a sudden heard thudding footsteps. My head whipped around and my eyes widened as I, but when I was thirteen, came running down the hall. Tears spilling out of my eyes as my sobs bounced off the walls. Just as I was about to move out of the way, my thirteen year old me tripped and fell to the floor. She picked herself up into a sitting position and pressed her back against the wall and just sobbed._

" _Blair! Blair!" I heard someone calling my name but I just sat there sobbing. Soon after Usha and another servant named Iezabel came running down the hall and saw me sitting there._

" _Blair….Oh Blair." Iezabel panted as she kneeled down next to me and Usha did the same._

" _You ran away on Shinra. He got so worried." Usha said but I just shook my head and sobbed._

" _No he's not! He's mad at me! He hates me!" I sobbed and my eyes widen as I looked down at my younger self. Hates me? No. Shinra never hated me._

" _What? No he doesn't. Come on Blair. Tell us what happened." Iezabel asked me very calmly and I looked up at her._

" _Shinra was helping me with training." I sobbed but kept talking._

" _And I still can't summon a magic circle! What kind of devil can't summon a magic circle?!" I cried, when all of a sudden….Iezabel giggled. I looked up shocked at her._

" _Blair. That's a little silly don't you think? Your only equivalent to a thirteen year old human and you're wings haven't even come in yet. Of course you can't make a magic circle. I know I didn't make my first magic circle tell I was sixteen." She said and I stared up at, trying to understand what she was saying._

" _R-Really?" I asked ad Usha nodded._

" _I didn't make my first magic circle tell I was fourteen. And you know Alva? He told me he did make his first magic circle tell he was nineteen." Usha said and my eye widened even more._

" _Alva? Really?" I asked and Usha nods._

" _Yeah, you still have plenty of time. Shinra is just training you so that when you can summon up some magic. It will be the best magic, you will summon." She said and I wiped my tears and smiled._

" _Why don't we take you back to Shinra? He's very worried you know." Iezabel said and I nodded and she and Usha took my hands and we walked down the halls. I followed behind them and myself. It was father then what I remembered but they finally took me back to a large gym. Where Shinra was in and he was pacing back and forth. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over and hugged me._

" _Oh Blair. Don't worry me like that." He said and I sniffed back a few tears as I hugged him._

…

The next few days, were the same. Everything felt like a fast forward of my life. The only thing I could remember were the dreams I were having every night. They were never the same. The first few night were about Shinra. Then it progresses to my other dead Masters and Mistresses. Apep,Chalice, Diti,Cali, Jezabel, Mara, Mailk, Nin, Sage and Sabrina. But it was always good dreams. When they saved me. When they cared for me…..Everything…..Was good. And it terrified me most of all. I didn't know why I was seeing them in my dreams. I just didn't know. But I carried on with my life. The eyes I felt about a week ago, still followed me everywhere. No matter how many times I tried to find them. But here I was walking home after another day at school. I walked down the same path as I always did. I walked in the parkway path, but just as I stared to pass the fountain in the middle. I leaned over it. Feeling sick. Just as I felt as if I was going to throw up, I felt everything around me change. The whole atmosphere around me felt much thicker than it did before. Turning around slowly, I saw a man in a trench coat standing not to far off.

"Well this really is unfortunate. Me running into you that is." The man said walking closer. A fallen angel? I thought immediately senescing his presence. My body started to shake. As the man got closer, I could see the deadly look in his eyes. Oh shit. I thought as I jumped back to create some distance.

"Looking for a way out?" He asked me and I smirked.

"No….Just buying time." I mumbled to myself, not knowing if he heard me. Turning on my heel, I started to run to create more distance, and just as expected. The fallen angel spread his wings and in seconds was over top of me. The man dropped to the ground not so far away from me. As I waited for the right moment to use my magic.

"Such cowardness. I can't abide lower class begins like you." HE said as I took a small step back.

"So let's see. It appears you're friends and Master are nowhere to be seen and you don't have any magic circles being deployed." He said and I waited for him to say the one word.

"Therefore, I will assume that you are nothing more than a stray, is that correct?" He asked, and I smirked again.

"Yes you are right. I am a stray." I told me as he summoned a spear of light. Oh shit. This guy isn't joking around I thought. As he whipped it at me but I deflected it with some magic. Un happy the man summoned two more and whipped them at me, deflecting both, I ran. Creating more space before I blow all my magic at him. But as soon as he did, a bright red light appeared causing the both of us to look at what was going on. Just then, stepping out of a magic circle. Was none other than the girl, I saw a week ago. With her long red hair and wearing our school uniform.

"Keep your hands off of her." She said and my eyes widened. As the fallen angel summoned another light spear.

"I'll show you not the mess with me!" He yelled and threw it at her. Out of reflex, I jumped in front of her. But I didn't have enough time to deflect it. The light spear stabbed me right in the stomach and I screamed out in pain and fall to my knees. I grind my teeth as my insides burn.

"Alright, you fallen angel scum." I say and slowly stand up.

"It's one thing to battle me. But it's another thing to attack another." I saw and pull the light spear out of my stomach. I scream out in pain once again but I don't care. Anger fuels my emotions as I summon up as much magic as I can and throw it at the man, The man dodges the attack and charges right at me, but when he does I laugh. Still clutching my stomach that's gushing blood onto the ground. I wave my hand and in seconds the magic that he apparently 'deflected' comes right back around and smacks him hard in the back. He falls to his knees but before...I can finish him off, my legs go weak.

"Damn it." Is the last thing I mumble before everything goes black.

…

" _Usha! How could you!" I screamed into blackness. Everything around me was black, the only light I could see was in three places. One, where I stood, but me at the age of twenty five. One where my Master Shinra was on his knees coughing up blood, not that far away from me. And lastly, a larger light, with all the pure blood devils that agreed to serve, Shinra before I was brought around in the mansion. Usha standing in the middle._

" _I'm sorry Blair. But you wouldn't understand. We were promised titles if we killed him." She said softly, and tears spilled down my eyes._

" _ALL OF YOU ARE SO SELFISH! WHY CARE FOR YOURSELFS! ALL HE EVER DID WAS CARE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELFS!" I screamed at them, and each one of them looked ashamed._

" _You wouldn't understand Blair." Alva told me and I sobbed for a good moment before running up to Shinra._

" _I'll save you Shinra. I promise." I told him, before rolling him on his back….but it was to late….His eyes were lifeless….he….was. Dead. Hot tears spilled down my fast faster than ever before as I put my hands on his chest._

" _No! Come back! Please! If I can't save you now! What was the point in saving me twenty five years ago?" I beg and shake his body but nothing happens. I sob and cry as I put my head on his chest and just lay there for a moment._

" _Come on. Let's leave her be." Alva tells the others._

" _But what if she comes after us?" Iezabel asks concerned but I don't move._

" _She's not that strong. We could kill her if she did." Alva says and each one of the servants starts to leave. I stay there, with my head on Shinra's sobbing for a long time._

" _Shinra….Please…." I beg…_

…

" _Master Apep!" I call out crying as I watch a fallen one stab him in the heart with a Holy sword. The tea set I was carrying crashes to the ground. As my Master drops from his seat and to the floor._

" _How I hate devils." The fallen one says and I start to shake._

" _HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MASTER!" I scream at him and the fallen one just turns towards me and starts to laugh._

" _It's not just him I killed, sweetie. All of them are dead." He says and smirks. Tears stream down my face as I summon up a magic circle from my last Master, Shinra and blast it at the fallen one. It hits him dead on._

" _What kind of attack is this?!" He screams as tears stream down my hot angry face. Next I throw an attack from Master Apep at him, then Shinra, then Apep. Tell his screams echo out in the dining room and all that is left is a black stain on the wall._

…

 _I gasped and panted hard as I ran across the field to find my Mistress, we were set out to hunt a stray devil and he told me to meet him in the flower field in twenty minutes and he hasn't shown up in over an hour._

" _Mistress Chalice?!" I scream, no answer. I push open the heavy doors of an old warehouse to only see a pile of bones on the ground and some freak like devil thing, that appear half spider eating something. From the feet to the head. My heart broke when I saw whose head it was._

" _Mistress Chalice!" I scream loudly and attack the beast with everything I have._

…

 _I fell to my knees. Master Diti…..Mistress Cali…. I thought as I look at their dead bodies in front of me. Again….Why? I think as I hold Mistress Cali in my arms._

" _But the two houses just joined together…..You two just got married…..Who would do this?!" I thought, panic growing inside of me as tears filled my eyes._

 _..._

" _Mistress Jezabel….Please don't leave. Let me heal you." I begged her, holding her hands tightly in mine as she laid on her deathbed. She coughed up some blood onto her blankets and I put her hands to my forehead to give her warmth._

" _No...Blair. It wouldn't be fair to take away some of your life to save mine." She said in such a sweet and soft voice._

" _But I'm offering. I will give up anything for you. I….I can't lose you to." I told her tears in my eyes._

" _Blair, live your life. Enjoy it. You're only two hundred years old." She told me, her eyes calm as she accepted her fate. She started to cough up more blood, but this time it didn't stop…..Until finally her hands went lifeless in my hands._

…

 _Master Mara stood next to me as I held a defense barrier around us. He threw attacks at several fallen angels and angels, only exterminating a few. He threw magic at them as hard and as powerful as he could but they kept coming and my magic was growing weak. Even with my dead Masters giving me all the powers in their souls. I gasped for a breath._

" _Master, I can't…..Keep this up. Let me help you. I can remove them." I said grinding my teeth._

" _You hold that barrier! Don't let go!" He told me sternly and I just nodded. I looked over my shoulder at him to make sure he was okay, and when I did….My concentration broke. The angels took that chance and blew up my barrier. Shatters of the Earth went flying all around us as both Master Mara and myself flew back and hit on backs on the ground. It took me a minute to get back up, but when I did. Master Mara was next to me. His eyes closed. I scampered to my knees and crawled towards him and pressed his wrist to my face trying to feel for a heartbeat. Nothing…._

…

 _I ran towards Mistress Mailk with everything I had, all the force and power I could I ran towards her as she grew weaker in her battle. We played against the house of Phoenix in a rating game. One of the only houses that survived the great war. Along with the Gremory house, Sitrie, Mistress Mailk house and seven others. Just as I was only a few feet away from my Mistress and ready to attack, A powerful blow blew chunks at me._

" _I've have, had enough of her." I heard and when I turned to look. My Mistress had a large hole in her chest, gushing out blood. She didn't transport away to be treated for her wounds. She just dropped to the ground….Dead._

…

 _Master Nin…..I thought as I watched him hold a knife to his throat. I stepped forward._

" _Master….Please don't do this!" I called out to him and he turned his head towards me._

" _But I must….There is no point in anything anymore. My house has been shamed, my family is ruined." He mumbled and before I could say anything else. He plunged the knife into his throat…._

…

 _Mistress Sage…..She was so young. I thought as I stared down at lifeless body, her other servant….Killed her. Viser killed her. I thought as I looked at her in the bed. She was younger then me...Mistress Sage. Why? There was so much more for her to live for.._. _Why her and not me?_

…

 _I was moved to Mistress Sabrina's household after that. With me in, she had a full house and she was Mistress Sage's sister. I was depressed and learned my way in how to fit in the household pretty easily. Gaining many contracts since I had been doing it for over 1000 years. Gaining Mistress Sabrina's attention and me becoming her favorite. I remember when the queen of her household asked for me to do something for her and tried to kill me. I watched as Mistress Sabrina jumped in the way and gave her own life…._

…

Jolting up from bed, a loud scream echoed from my lips,tears streaming down my face and my eyes bugging out of my head. I grab my hair and tug on it as the sun streams into my eyes. It takes me a moment to calm down and take a few breaths. All there deaths….In one night. I can't take it….I thought as I climbed out of bed, when I noticed something. I was naked. My breast hanging out. What the? I thought as I grabbed the blankets next to me and gave it a tug. As I did, it wasn't just my breast I saw. In front of me, were the breasts of the girl who I saw but never knew.

"Blair?" She mumbled as I took a step back. How does she know my name? I thought as she sat up and stretched.

"Good morning. Was that you screaming?" She asked but I didn't say anything at first.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed? Cause I swear I could be dreaming." I asked shocked and she gave a small giggle.

"No this is real. My name is Rias Gremory. And I am a devil. Not only that. But I am your Master. You're mine now. It's nice to meet you, Blair." She said, a dead serious look in her eyes. Before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there shocked trying to comprehend what she had just said, as she sat on my bed still butt naked, and myself. Also naked. Master? I don't remember creating a contract with her. Who even is this girl? She said her name was Rias right? I thought trying to make sense of what was going on. Just as I did, I heard footsteps not thudding loudly but whoever it was, was clearly in a rush. Turning my head to the door.

"Is someone coming?" I said out loud to myself, when I realize that it could be no one else other than Ms Ueno! Hurriedly, I grab the blanket off the bed and fling it around Rias.

"Quick! Put this over you!" I say but just as I do the door opens.

"Blair?! I heard you scream from next door! Are you okay…" She says, quickly but then her eyes settle on Rias. Who is only half covered up. I turn towards the door and so does Rias, Ms Ueno standing there shocked for a moment.

"Good morning, how are you today?" Rias asks, and part of me wants to slap my hand on her mouth to shut her up but I know how rude that would be.

"...I'm...Fine." Miss Ueno says and then turns to me, taking her hand off the door knob.

"Blair, you scared me half to death….but oh well." She said mumbling the last part and looking back at Rias.

"Seeing the two of you like this makes me wish my husband was still alive." She says and my jaw drops open and I stand up.

"It is not what it looks like! And that is rather gross Ms Ueno!" I say shocked but she just giggles as I run a hand in my hair and she does the brushing off what I said hand gesture.

"Fine, fine. But you do know I was young at one time. I'm going to make breakfast. I expect a proper introduction then." She says looking at me then Rias, she flashes a smile at Rias and then closes to door. Once she's gone, I get off of Rias and she sits up and I rub my hand over my forehead and sigh.

"Dear God, that woman sometimes." I say in a sarcastic tone, and luckily enough don't get a shock to the head. Not doing anything, but trying to comprehend how to explain to Ms Ueno what happened, when I don't even know. I watch as Rias stands up and walks over to a small neatly stacked pile of clothing next to the corner of my bed. She picks up a small lace pair of panties and slides them on before turning around.

"How does your tummy feel?" She asked and I looked up.

"My stomach?" I asked and she nodded.

"Where you were stabbed?" She asks and I pause for a moment, still standing there.

I...I was stabbed? I thought and close my eyes trying to remember. Last night...I was walking home and a fallen angel stopped me….Then a magic circle appeared and….I was stabbed while trying to protect Rias. I think and take a step closer to her.

"I was stabbed last night when I jumped in front of you, with a light spear." I say and she nods.

"You're body is amazing. I didn't expect that." She says, grabbing a folded bra from the pile of clothes and slipping it over her shoulders before pushing her breasts into the cups. If you need to push your breasts in, don't you think you need a bigger size? I thought as I watched her before looking away, so she didn't think I was creeping on her.

"You took quite a lethal blow and somehow was able to recover in just one night. It left you weak, but all you needed was a little magic touch to bring you back and, I need you." She tells me, before turning around and pulling her long blood red hair over her shoulder.

"Can you do this for me?" She asks and I nod. Fixing her bra together, I speak.

"I have natural healing abilities. It's not very strong but it could explain why I recovered so fast. Especially if you used your magic on me." I say and turn around, once I'm done and run my hand in my hair again.

"I want to thank you for healing me." I say, when all of a sudden her arm snakes around me and tilts my chin towards her. We stare at each other for a moment, when I realized something, I was trying to figure out before Ms Ueno walked it.

"Rias." I ask her and she smiles a devilish smile.

"What is it?" She asks calmly and I make eye contact with her shining diamond blue eyes.

"Did you say something about… being my Master?" I asked and she gave a small nod before running her fingers under my chin and touching my lips. She kept her fingers there as we stared at each other.

"I like the name Blair. I'll let you keep it." She told me, with a tone in her voice that made it sound like she was being generous. I wouldn't let you change it even if you didn't like it.

…

I walked behind Rias, a blank expression on my face as I could hear the commotion of people around us talking.

"Rias is hanging out with the new girl now?" I heard and many other things but I kept walking, there opinions have no effect on me. I thought as I followed her around, my school bag hanging down by my thigh and my school uniform skirt flowing back and forth as I walked and before I knew it we were actually in the school building.

"I'll send someone to fetch you after class." Rias said, snapping me out of a daze I was in.

"Fetch me?" I asked, repeating the only thing I heard and Rias nodded.

"That's right, I'll talk to you after school." She said and started to walk off.

"Wait Rais. Shouldn't I walk you to class?" I called after her but she just kept walking. Alright fine. I thought and started to walk down the hall slowly. I don't want a new Mistress but it doesn't mean I should be a bad servant. I thought and sighed. Just as I started to head to class, I saw Rias at the top of the stairs with someone who looked familiar but I couldn't see who it was. Smirking slightly I called out into my soul.

Mistress Sabrina, would you lend me your power to hear what those two are talking about? I asked and in seconds my hearing was enhanced, so even with them being a floor away, I could hear what they were talking about.

" _I've never seen you take on someone so impulsively. What's so special about her."_ The girl I didn't recognize very much said.

" _I don't know exactly. But I will say, I don't know if I'm aware of what I'm getting into. She confuses me."_ Rias said and I roll my eyes and start to walk away. That's enough, I tell Mistress Sabrina and my enhanced hearing is taken away as I continue to walk to class.

"You aren't aware indeed Rias." I mumble to myself.

…

The loud chimes of the school bell echo through the halls and classrooms as I return to my homeroom. I do have a spare now, but I didn't want to make it hard for whoever Rias is sending the fetch me. I thought I might make it easier and instead of having them walk around searching for me, to just head to my homeroom. Leaning back in my chair with my book in hands. It was the same book as always about human myths and sadly I was almost done it. The last chapter I was reading was about making a deal with a devil. It says in the book that apparently they take a human's soul when they make a deal, but that's not true. I think , holding back a laugh. If we took a there soul after we made ONE deal, then they would never become a regular. Also what we do with human souls? They have no real purpose to us. I thought when all of a sudden all the girls in the classroom started to shriek with excitement. Lowering my book slightly to see what the commotion is about.

"Hey" I hear and see it's none other than Kiba Yuuto. The man of every girl's dream. He's the reason why all girls are straight, I think and laugh a little at my own joke. I listen to him as the girls flaunt over him but then quickly go back to read my book. Just then, I hear footsteps coming closer.

"Here you are." I hear and look up from my book.

"I'm here on an errand for Rias." He says and I only nod, putting my book in my bag, I stand up. Just as I do, one of the girls looks heartbroken.

"Oh my God. Is Kiba seriously about to walk out of here with the new girl?" She says and a girl next to her steps forward out of concern.

"Kiba don't do it! She's weird, you'll lose all your friends and smell weird." She says in a panic, where did they get this idea from? I do not smell. I think as I pick my bag up from off my seat.

"Calm down girls, I promise not to drain his pimp juice." I say with an eye roll and follow him out of the room.

…

We walked across the school field and the track field before arriving to a somewhat rundown building, Kiba told me it was the old school building and where the Occult Research Club held their nightly meetings. The old school building itself was rather nice. It reminded me of the old school buildings humans would learn in from the 1800's. There was no electricity in the building, just many candles and windows. When we walked into, what I assume was an old headmaster's office, there was one other girl sitting there eating some chocolate on a toothpick. Her hair was short and a light grey or white. Part of it went down to her ears and she was wearing the school uniform. But she did have a cute kitty hairpin in her hair. She must like cats. I thought.

"I think I've seen her somewhere before…" I mumble to myself but it catches Kiba's attention.

"Oh? Koneko Toujou, is a first and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." He says and hearing her name catching her attention and she turns towards us. Her eyes a deep hazel, almost cat like.

"My friend, Blair here thinks she might know you." He said introducing me, barely. My eyes widen when I finally recognize her. She gives me a small bow before continuing to eat her chocolate. I've heard of her, she's the school mascot. All the girls hate her cause all the guys love her, and I don't blame them. To bad she's my junior or I would seriously consider putting a move on her. I think, when my attention is drawn to the sound of running water. Turning my head, I notice a large shower in the corner of the room. Is someone in there? I think my eyes wide.

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready, Miss President." A girl says, standing next to the shower.

"Thank you Akeno."Rias's familiar voice echoing out from the shower. I take a small step back. I just heard Rias that a shower. Oh God. I think my eyes bugging out of my head.

"It's not polite to spy." I hear Koneko say, and I turn towards her. About to explain that I wasn't spying but decided it's not worth my breath.

"Who is that?" Another girl says and I look at the voice. A girl with extremely long hair, almost as long as Rias's hair stands there. Her hair is a crow like black and it's tied up with a yellow ribbon.

"OH, I didn't see you." She says giggling, as she walks over to me. Taking a small step back she smiles again with a very soft giggle.

"It's okay, I won't bite. You're the new girl, huh? It's nice to meet you. There is nothing the be nervous about. Everyone here is super nice. I'm Akeno, I'm the vice president." She says bowing to me with a giggle. Damn, she's cute as well. Is it a requirement for all girls in the club to be crazy hot? Smiling ever so slightly.

"My name is Blair." I say and that's it. She looks confused for a moment and just when I feel like I should say more, the curtain opens and Rias steps out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I know it's terribly rude but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place." She explains as she dries her hair with a fluffy white towel.

"Oh...I would have let you shower if you had wanted. I sorry, I didn't know." I say and she just smiles.

"Well, now that you're here. That is everyone so we can get started." She says walking over to the desk and sitting on it and I sit down on the sofa next to Koneko and Kiba sits on the other sofa. Akeno just stands.

"We would like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club." She says and I tilt my head.

"Uh...Thanks?" I ask her and she continues.

"But, I should let you know. The name is just a front. It's supposed to look like this is for fun, or some sort of hobby." She says and I narrow my eyes, I feel like I know where this is going.

"Then what is this?" I ask her and she folds her arms over her enormous chest.

"Since you asked, I'll be frank. I'm not the only devil here, Blair." She says and I turn and look away from her.

"Not surprised. I run into a fallen angel and now I sit in room with devils. What's next? Is an angel going to crash down from the roof?" I ask extremely sarcastically and not assumed in the slightest.

"Listen, I really don't need a rundown of everything that has gone on in the past 24 hours, so I won't ask for one. What I want is some answers."

"Alright then, you seem to be an expert on devils, so I will answer your questions." She says, something about her looks confused for why I'm acting the way I am.

"I want to know why you've been following me for the past week. I saw you outside this building when I was reading. After that I felt eyes following me ever since then. I also want to know why you suddenly appeared when I was battling a fallen angel." I ask her and she nods.

"When I saw you sitting outside of the club room, something about you intrested me. Most humans don't interest me unless there is something unique about them so I had Koneko watch over you. About the battle, Koneko told me you ran into a fallen one and I hurried over." She explains and I stand up from my seat.

"That's great and all but why all the fuss over this? Why jump into the battle?" I ask and Rias stands up as well.

"You have the sacred gear." Rias tells me and Akeno interrupts.

"It's basically and very intense and unique power found in a rare few. Sometimes the power can be so uncontrollable that it can be a threat to the people of the underworld." She explains and I nod.

"Alright, this makes sense. But why did you heal me. You told me something this morning about being my Master and I want to know if what you say is true." I tell her and she nods.

"Just before your life ended, I was able to heal you. And so, on that day you were revived and reborn as a devil in the house of Rias Gremory. Daughter of the great and powerful devil the Markey of Gremory! Which means you are now my devil servant." She says and my eyes widen, her singular wings spread wide.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Akeno asking, spreading a pair of matching wings, then Koneko and Kiba do the same. I take a few more steps back but before I can, my wings end up spreading as well. The only difference is, I have a total of four and the others only have a total of two. The room goes silent when they notice my wings.

"Not again." I mumble and put my wings away. I face Rias.

"You are a Gremory?" I ask and she nods.

"That's impossible. I know Lord and Lady Gremory, I know Zechs and his wife and even his son but I've never met Lord and Lady Gremory's daughter. I didn't even know they had one." I mutter to myself as the silence holds.

"You have four wings?" Rias asks and I nod.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I might as well accept this. You did save my life." I say and Rias smiles at me.

…

I enter back into the club room and Koneko is this time eating a popsicle and Rias is sitting at her desk. I run a hand in my hair draining it of some sweat. It's been awhile since I've gone flying and ended up breaking a small sweat.

"Nicely done, I only have one more job for you tonight. It looks like Koneko got two summon requests and is overbooked. Why don't you take one to get some practice as a servant in my household?" She asks and I nod as Koneko bows.

"That would be super rad." She says, with no expression in her voice. I can't tell if this is how she always is, or just hates me. Then again, I'm kind of the same at first. I think as Akeno stands closer to the shower, where there is a big gap and summons up a magic circle.

"Hold out your left hand for me if you will." Rias says and I do.

"Okay." I say doing as she asked and she starts to draw on a household seal on my hand, when a sharp pain fills my hand and I jerk it away.

"Ouch… uh, you might want to try to other hand." I say but when she tries again the same things happen. After a few trial and errors, we find a place on the middle of my forearm where she can put the seal.

"Alright! Make me proud!" She says, trust in her voice, but her eyes looked worried and confused from what just happened with the seal. I walk to the middle of the transport circle and with my arms at my side, I relax. I feel my body slowly start to move into a different place and I'm surrounded by a blinded light, just like a normal transport circle would do. Just as I feel myself start to transport away, everything fades and I'm still standing in front of the others.

"What the fuck?" I say, cursing when not meaning to.

"Whoopsie." Akeno says and Keba who smiles trying to comfort me ends up letting out a chuckle. Rias rubs her forehead slightly.

"No, it's okay. It seems you can't make the jump." Rias says and I sigh.

"Not surprised. This normally happens when I join a new household." I mumble, very quietly but I feel Rias might have heard what I said.

"Can I try my way?" I ask and she shrugs, not really sure what I meant. Raising my hand a new transportation circle is formed under my feet, but this time it's a merge from all my old houses. Once I'm ready, the same thing happens as before, but this time I actually make the jump.

…

The sky was dark, it must had been close to midnight. I thought when I stepped out the transportation circle. A few clouds were in the sky, but nothing that showed signs of rain. That's odd, normally I'm transported right into the client's room. I thought as I looked in front of me. Pulling out a small gps that Rias gave me when I went to go do some deliveries before, I look at it. Oh good, it's programed with the clients house. Turning and walking up to the apartment building, I knocked on the door.

"Hello? . You summoned a devil?" I called and in a few seconds the door opened, a man probably almost 28 or 29 stood at the door, his hair was long and black and seemed kind of greasy. He peers at me for a moment as I stand there.

"I'm here for a summon request." I say and he closes the door on my face.

"Get out of here." He says and I pause for a moment, staring at the door. Not amused.

"I'm not kidding. You summoned a devil right?" I call out to hit, hitting the door with my fist for a moment when called out to me.

"Go away kid, what kind of demon knocks on your front door?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like it better if I went in the back door?" I asked sarcastically

"Screw you, I know how this works. Koneko always appears out of a magic circle from this flyer. She's the one I called for. Now get off my porch. " He snaps at me and I roll my eyes.

"Listen. Koneko is busy with another summon request so I'm here to fulfill what you need done. I tried to do it the way you want with the magic circle but I missed and it took me outside of your apartment building. So do you want your request filled or not?" I asked him, my voice dead serious. The door opened again and looked at me.

"Alright fine." He said and opened the door all the way for me. I walked inside the room and took off my shoes as common curtisody. A few minutes later, I was brought some tea and sat down at his computer chair and I sat down at a small table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." I said and took a sip or the tea.

"Alright, so if you're going to be the stand in. You need to prove yourself." He said pushing up his glasses and I put my tea down.

"Show me what cool devil tricks you got." He said crossing his left leg over his right.

"Tricks….I don't know. What kind of tricks does Koneko normally do?" I ask and reaches under his desk and pulls out an outfit.

"Cosplay!" He says holding it up proudly. It was an adventure style outfit with a long brown over coat and what looked like an elementary school uniform underneath.

"Save the princess kind of stuff. You know?" He told me and I stared at the outfit for a moment.

"You summoned a devil….For that?" I asked rather shocked and he nodded.

"Damn straight! I've looked everywhere for a cute young thing to sweep me off my feet weekly. So unless I wanna grab one of the street, I got no other way." He explains and I nod.

"Makes sense I guess. So Koneko saves you?" I ask him, getting a disturbing thought in my mind of him blushing while Koneko pretends to save him.

"Yeah. So what can you do for me?" He asks and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh...Well. I could do what Koneko normally does if you want. I doubt that outfit will fit me. Or I can try my other devil powers if you want and see what interest you." I explain to him and he leans back in his chair for a moment.

"Well you are cute, but I'd prefer Koneko. Show me what else you can do." He tells me and I nod and stand up. Most of my powers only work for other devils and mythical creatures…..So I can't do much with that. I think, taking a quick glance around the room with my eyes. Lots of anime in this room. Hm….Well there was one anime I used to watch with Millicas. I think and smirk slightly. Doing it just how I remember, I do a dragon screams from the anime called Dragon Boy Z. When I do and my hand blasts forward, A small flame pops from my hand but that's all. Didn't expect much. I thought.

"Sorry. That's all I can really do in the presence of a human." I say and stands up.

"But you are a fan of The Z. Or so you think. But all you've ever seen are the reruns. My generation saw it all first glance." He says walking over to his closet covered by a curtain.

"Observe." He said pulling the curtain back and my eyes widen.

"All first edition." He says and all the anime boxes are in perfect order from release day. I fold my arms over my chest.

"You think you really saw it first? I saw it weeks before you! Underworld tv plays anything in the human world, weeks in advance! Not only that, but I have all the special edition ones!" I say in a proud tone, that makes me sound really nerdy. Doesn't it? I think and give a small sigh. Oh well. I think and look at him.

"I could still pull a kogu and kick your ass. I know exactly how it goes. " I say and turns around shocked, before his face twists in anger.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" He yells at me but I just smirk. Just then he grabs a large chunk of the mangas off the self and places them on the table. We stand face to face as we half glare at each other.

"Do you wanna hang out?" He asks and I smirk back at him.

"Sure. For a price." I tell him.

…

I stand outside of 's apartment, preparing the transport back to the old school building at school. That was pretty fun. I think as I tie a knot in my jacket holding all the manga OVA's I got from as my payment for hanging out with him. He must have appreciated my points I brought up from Dragon Boy Z. I raise my hand and prepare a transportation circle and step inside. I feel my body move as it gets transported and I close my eyes. When I open them again, I'm not standing in the old school room. I'm standing a road, it's a different one from last time but I'm not aware of where I am. Just then the atmosphere goes thick around me and I whip around. Feeling the presence of a fallen angel, and I hear heel clicking as whoever it is. Walks towards me.

"What a surprise. You're not what I thought, but I'm certain you're the one I was sent to find. My name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you. This is truly unusual." The fallen angel blabbers on.

"You tampered with my transportation circle. Interesting." I say, folding my arms over my chest. The fallen angel, creates a spear of light and whips it at me, quicker than expected and I barely dodge it. As I do, I stick my hands out to break my fall and my jacket that was tied around my forehead falls off exposing my forearm. Just then, the fallen angel gasps.

"Is that the Gremory family crest?" She asks herself as I hit the ground hard and climb to my feet.

"So you are the one Dohnaseek mistook for a stray. He told me you were dangerous and had to be destroyed. But knowing that you are part of the Gremory household makes it all the more important that you die!" She yells at me, spreading her wings in the air and flying up and creating another light spear. Damn this bitch is serious. I'll use whatever I got to make this bitch go away. I thought as I concentrate hard.

"GO TO HELL!" I scream and a strong wind blows around me and her, she drops her spear of light and as the wind blows, my hand starts to feel warm. The strong wind blows harder what looks like armour folds around my hand. I thrust my hand at her and a strong green light blasts from it, causing Kalawarner's clothes to be blown off and her knocked to the ground. I don't even have time to even consider how attractive she is before throwing another attack at her, this one she barely dodges as well. She climbs to her feet, gasping for breath.

"That can't be….The sacred gear?!" She says, her legs wobbling.

"I got better things to do than deal with this shit. Someone else can handle this!" She says and flying away quickly, the barrier she put decimates and shes gone before I know it. I look down at my hand. Well if you look at that. It's the beginning stages of Drag. I thought as I prepare a transportation circle. I still remember the day he was locked away.

…

 _I sat in a small meeting room with Zech's, the two of us drinking tea and discussing this month's goals for me and our training. I put my tea cup down, a small clack sound from the cup hitting the saucer._

" _You truly have improved Blair. To think, it's only been two years and you can control so much more then when we started." Zechs says and I nod._

" _But it's not enough. I need to be able to control all of it. I can't be a burden to you and your family." I say looking down at my lap._

" _You're not a burden, Blair. In fact, you are anything but. You've even helped me become stronger as a king." Zechs says a calm smile on his face as he to sets down his tea cup._

" _I think one of the goals we should set for this month should be what to do about the Red Dragon inside of you." He says and I look up at him._

" _What do you mean?" I ask and he looks away from me for a moment._

" _You are correct in what you say Blair. You can't control all of your power. I think it would be best to seal the Red Dragon away until you can control a majority of your power. Adding the Red Dragon on top of the power you already can't control wouldn't be wise." He says and I bite my lower lip. What he says is true. But how will I know when I'm ready? I think and Zechs looks back at me._

" _I know that my parents will help in sealing the power and so shall I. Ajuka and Serafall should be willing to help as well. With all of our powers and your willingness….We should be able to seal it away for a short amount of time." Zechs explains and I slowly nod._

" _Alright. If you think it would be best." I say softly_

…

I stand in front of Rias, showing her my Sacred Gear, but not going into detail in why it was hidden in the first place. In fact, no detail was said at all. I must be able to control a majority of my magic if the seal has been broken. Soon I will conquer my powers. I thought as Rias talked about the Fallen angels knowing I was apart of her house and about my gear. I was mostly zoned out, I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was.

"Don't get carried away and go out of your way to fight them alone. That's disrespectful to the rest of us." Rias says. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I understand. Thank you." I say and look down. I didn't even do anything and I already pissed off my new Mistress. I think to myself.

"I'm tired. I'm going to head home." I say and bow and leave.

…

The next morning, my alarm goes off loudly and I sit up and yawn. I really didn't get much sleep last night. I was out till two in the morning with that summon stuff and because of the fallen angel, then when I got home Miss Ueno had been staying up waiting for me worried and I had to set her memories right. Apparently Rias messed with them a little after Miss Ueno found us in bed together. After that, I wrote a letter to Zechs, explaining everything that happened and threw it into a transport circle. I didn't even get to sleep till 4. Not only that but today might be a good day to skip school. I think I honestly pissed Rias off. I think as I get ready for school. When I leave the house that morning, I end up leaving much earlier than planned so decided to take the long way to school. Walking by a park, I all of a sudden hear a small shriek and turn around. My eyes widen, when I see none other than a girl's underwear right out in the open. Oh no….Why now? I think as the girl complains to herself, not noticing me.

"Looks like I fell down again…" She mumbles to herself sitting up. It's then, that I notice she's wearing a nun outfit and a cross. With her luggage spread around her, she finally notices me with her round emerald eyes. Whoa….Who's that. I think as I stare at the girl in front of me, who so happens to be exactly my type.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared shocked at the girl on her butt for a moment not sure what to do as I was both extremely turned on by her appearance, shaking my mind out of it's slump, I hurried over to her and held my hand out.

"Hey there, are you alright?" I asked her and she took my hand, my hands weren't even that big but compared to her's, my hands could have been Godzilla's. I thought as I pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay really." She said her sweet voice echoing to my ears, she said and I noticed her headscarf was tilted from her fall. She went to go fix it but before her hands could touch it, a strong blow of wind blew it away. She stared wide eyed at me for a moment.

"Uh...Thanks" She said, my hand and her's still touching, I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Sorry about that!" I said trying to find my words, I put my hand back down at my side and tried to think of something to talk about. Just then another gust of wind blew, picking up the scarf that fell on the ground. I turned and set down my school bag before chasing after it, it didn't blow fair so I gave it back to her and she put it back on.

"That was very sweet of you." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh no, it was nothing. It would have been wrong for me to not help you." I told her, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going once more. Just as I was drawing a blank the girl's face turned a little pink.

"I'm sorry to ask. I'm a little lost. Do you think you could help me?" She said before giggling, her cheeks still flushed. Nodding, I agree to help her and we begin by picking up her stuff, around five minutes later I'm walking her to the town's' church. As long as I don't get too close I should be fine. I thought, carrying my school bag over my shoulder.

"So...Are you a tourist?" I asked finally after a few long moments of silence

"Oh no, not at all. As a matter of fact, I was just assigned to work at the church in this town." She says, looking down at the ground slightly.

"Right, so you're a nun then? Guess that explains your uniform." I say and glance down at her, her face is slightly flushed as she doesn't make eye contact with me.

"I'm so glad I ran into someone kind like you. I guess someone is looking out for me!" She said finally facing me and smiling. My breath catches in my throat, damn this girl is cute. Just as I look at her once more, I notice the cross around her neck and it shines slightly in the bright sun. I look away and take a small step away from her. From the corner of my eye, I can see her looking concerned at me.

"Is everything okay?" She asks and I face her and smile, still keeping the new distance from her.

"Oh yeah, everythings fine!" I say as my left hand throbs slightly. Damn, I'm still too close. I thought when the sound of a crying child rings out from close by and the two of us stop walking. Asia runs off to the sound as I stay put. My throbbing hand finally soothing. I watch as a boy not far away, weeps. His knee bleed a little. Asia gets down and pats his head.

"A big boy like you shouldn't be cry over a scrap. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." She says and extends her hands over the boy's knee. I lean in and watch as two rings appear of her fingers and a deep green light hovers down onto the boy's knee. In a few minor seconds, the boy's knee is healed. Twilight healing...I think to myself in shock. That's an extremely rare power. Especially for a human to have. I think when my left hand throbs in a stinging pain and I take a step back. Damn it! She's using it as a holy power...I thought as I look back at the two. The boy seems to be in complete shock.

"You see, there's no reason to cry." Asia says with a bright smile on her face. Turning around she giggles.

"All done now. Sorry." She says and sticks her tongue out slightly in a joking kind of way that makes her look adorable once more.

…

A few minutes later we are walking in silence once more, still keeping a gap between us. The silence makes me rather nervous cause I really don't want to leave this girl. I thought as she looks up at me.

"You must be surprised." She says and I shake my head.

"Not really. That a pretty cool power you have there." I say and she nods.

"Thank you! I consider it to be a gift and a blessing!" She says and I peer down at her, her eyes filled with a slight somber.

"Truly…" She mumbles. I stare at her for a few moments wondering why what she says and what her eyes tell me are different. The next time she looks up, Asia comes to a slow stop.

"Hey! There it is!" She says looking up a small hill and seeing the church.

"Oh yeah, there it is. It's the only one we have in the town." I say and she smiles at me.

"Thank you for helping me find it." She says and I nod. Looking at the church, when from the distance I am at now. I can sense the danger in it.

"Let me thank you properly. Would it be a problem for you to come inside with me?" She asks and I take a small step away from her.

"I'm really sorry but I can't. I have somewhere else to be." I say making up a small excuse.

"Oh...That's okay." She says looking extremely disappointed. Damn, I hate to see her like this.

"I guess I should go to. Thank you very much Blair." She says and I smile.

"It's no problem. See you around Asia." I say and wave good bye. She has to be the nicest girl I have ever met.

…

Standing in front of Rias at the old school building, I listen to her lecture me.

"You must never go near the church again Blair. You should know that the church is enemy territory. Simply setting foot inside would cause major problems for both angels and devils." Rias says and walking to a railing close by.

"Yes. My devil instinct warned me." I said and Rias nods.

"Being in close proximity to someone from the church is a very risky proposition." She says leaning her back against the rails and I get a direct stare at her chest.

"Also, what is even more dangerous. Some of the exorcist affiliated with the church use sacred gears. They could really hurt you." Rias says and I nod, remembering Asia's twilight healing.

"Blair." Rias says and I look up.

"You know what a devil purge is. Don't you?" She asks and I slowly nod.

"Yeah. I've...Known some people who received them." I mumble

"They are gone, they feel nothing. They can never come back from that." Rias says and I place a hand over my heart. I'm the only thing keeping my Masters from completing a devil purge on themselves. I think

"I'm sorry, I've gotten too worked up. I want you to be more careful. That's all." Rias says, turning on her heel and leaving.

…

"First few days with Rias as my Master and I already piss her off. Just great." I say out loud to no one in the room as I organize some papers on the coffee table. I look down at my hands. I don't want a new Master, I really don't. But I don't want to be a bad servant because of that. I think...I guess I won't be able to see Asia again. To bad, she was really my type.

"She's not pissed off you know. She's just worried about you." Akino's voice comes up from behind me and I turn towards her. Just then, Rias comes in.

"You're still here. I thought you had gone home for the day." Rias says to Akeno and I look at the two of them.

"We just received a message from the Archduke. It was urgent. A stray devil has been causing trouble near by." Akeno explains and Rias's face goes dark. A stray devil…. I think.

…

"Stray devils start out as devil servants. Once in awhile a servant rebels and kills their Master. To gain freedom. Then they become strays." Keba says as we transport to the location. My emotions feel dark as I listen to him.

"According to the report this stray has been misleading humans into this building and eating them. Tonight job shouldn't be too hard. Just eliminate the beast." Akeno says as we walk to the abandoned house.

"All stray devils are pure evil. They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires, it always ends in ugliness." Keba says and when no one is looking I roll my eyes. Thanks for stereotyping Keba. Sure makes me feel like a champ. I think as I look around the room.

"Blair, are you familiar with the game of chesse?" Rias asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm not bad at it." I say and Rias nods.

"So you understand the pieces. Good. Devils with statues of nobility have the ability to grant these pieces to each one of their servants. I want you to watch and learn as my devils do battle here tonight." Rias says and I nod.

"Yes. Of course Master." I say and stand closer to Rias. That's a bummer. Love to kick whoever this stray is.

"It's here." Koneko says and I look to where she pointed.

"Now what could that foul figule smell be. Oh yes it smells so familiar. But the others….Smell so delicious. I wonder if it taste sweet or bitter." I hear and from behind a wall, a very familiar devil appears, butt naked.

"Viser!" I snap, catching Rias off guard for a moment.

"Well if it isn't Blair. Of Blair, Blair,Blair. I l knew I smelt something foul." Viser says and I grind my teeth. But smirk at her.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here Viser?" I giggle and Viser frowns at me.

"Are you here to kill me? With your new friends?" She says preparing for battle.

"No, not me tonight you sick wretch. I'm watching tonight" I say and take a step back, Rias who was apparently looking at me, looks back at Viser.

"You betrayed your Master to fulfill your own lustful desires. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells." Rias says and Viser smirks.

"Oh just give it a rest you little slut. You have always had it in for me. You're just jealous cause your breasts will never be as luscious as mine!" Viser yells grabbing her breasts and rubbing them in a firm grip. In a very exotict way before she starts cackling like a beast.

"This is your final warning. Go back to your Master now!" Rias yells but Viser keeps crackling. God this bitch is annoying.

"Let me show you what I'm made of!" Viser scream taking a step forward. He large monsters feet swinging down on us but misses. She sticks her tongue out as she pants and moans, still rubbing her breasts. Just then I notice to magic circles around her nipples. Ew not this gross attack. I think as Viser screeches. The next thing I know I'm grabbing Rias and jumping back. Every one of Visers attacks hits the walls, letting go of Rias and I pretend to barf.

"You always had sick attacks Viser." I snickered as I stood up and helped Rias stand to her feet.

"Please be careful." she told me before turning to Kiba.

"Kiba!" She yelled at him as he pulled a long sword out of his holder and disappeared. Nice speed. I think as I dust off my skirt and move next to Rias.

"What is Kiba?" I ask and she looks at me for a moment before her gaze turns to where Kiba's sword sparks.

"In this game, he's my knight and as you can see. His attribute is speed. Lastly his ultimate attack weapon is his sword." She explained and as if almost on cue Kiba sliced off the bitch's arms. They dropped like logs to her side as she screamed in pain and agony and Koneko slowly stepped forward. Oh? What's this now? I thought, as I watched her stay expressionless. Viser's face twisted as she grew large teeth and one her large monstrous stomach grew a mouth and with large teeth swallowed her whole. My mouth dropped open, in shock.

"It's alright." Rias said, a glare in her eyes. Viser looked to be struggling and with that the jaw was ripped open, Koneko standing there. Her clothes slightly ripped and covered in drool.

"In the game she is my rook. Her attribute is simple, she has an unparalleled strength. That won't even put a dent in her." Rias said full of confidence. My oh my, how many years has it been since I've seen a rook like that.

"See you on the flip side." Koneko said, before punching her in the teeth and Viser flipping over….That was a bad pun. I thought, but a every effect attack.

"Akeno?" Rias said and I turn my attention to her, Akeno had been standing there, waiting with her hands folded in front of her but she smiles and steps forward.

"Oh is it my turn?" She asked in a childish kind of way and continued to walk forward.

"Oh how exciting! I sure do love this game." She said giggling, I watched as she walked in the opposite direction from Viser, but as she did. I could sense something else moving. One of the dead logs, well actually Viser's arm moved.

"Watch yourself!" I screamed at Rias before jumping in the way and my boosted gear released. I moved in front of Rias, the sacred gear blocking the arm and I punched it away, the power nearly knocking Rias over but I caught her with my other hand. Holding her by the waist.

"Thanks for that, Blair." She says, a kind look in her eyes.

"It's not a problem." I said, helping her up from the position she was in. She calmly walked forward, her heels clicking before turning to Akeno.

"Akeno, finish her off please." She said and I looked over at Akeno, her back was facing me and power radiated off a her.

"I got news for you. You're not the only one who likes to play rough here!" She said happily, a lustful gaze in her eyes.

"So let's you and I. Have some fun!" She said summoning up some lightning.

"Akeno is my queen. Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other is simply undefeatable." Rias explained to me as I turned my attention to a moaning Viser of the ground in her own drool.

"Tough girl, not ready to give up yet? Goody! I get to play some more!" Akeno said happily unleashing a powerful lighting shock as Viser's scream echoed into the air.

"She uses dark magic?" I asked, nearly yelling since Viser's scream were so loud, Rias nodded at me.

"And that's not all. She is realllly into S&M" Rias says and my eyes widen as I turn to see a blushing Akeno.

"This violence….it's making me so hot! She says licking the tip of her finger before unleashing another powerful blow to Viser. It lasts for not even ten seconds before Rias speaks up.

"Akeno, I think she's had enough." Rias tells her and Akeno stops immediately, Viser's large body dropping to the ground with a large thump and dust gets kicked up.

"Awww, over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself!" She says turning to us, her face flushed pink and she giggles. This time Rias walks towards Viser.

"Any last words before we finish this?" Rias asks and Viser opens her weak eyes and makes eye contact with me. Before looking back at Rias

"Go to hell you bitch, you destroy me when another stray stands right behind you." She says and Rias pays almost no attention to her words as she summons up a magic circle.

"I will see you when this bitch find out who you really are….Blair." is the last thing Viser say's so me and I grind my teeth together. There is no screaming as Viser's body disappears and I clench my hands. Mistress Sage...It may have not been my hands but you have been avenged. I think as Rias turns around and faces me, with a small smile.

"We are done here. Come on, let's go home." She says. He face looking innocent.

"Wait, Rias. What about what they stray said? Something about Blair?" Kiba asked and my head snaps towards him. Damn it. I think looking down and I hear Rias's shoes as she walks towards me.

"Actually yes. Blair. What did that stray mean?" She ask, and I find it hard to make eye contact with her, no...I must. Rias has the right to know that she could be in danger because of me.

"Viser….and I used to know each other." I mumble low under my breath.

"Know each other? How? She has been a devil for sometime now and you have only just become one." Akeno asks and I bite my lower lip and take a small step back, to create some space.

"Actually no. I've been a devil for a long time actually. I was born in the year 476 AD…." I slowly said and I could hear the small short gasps from the people around me as I bite my lip.

"It's a long story not worth getting into. But Rias Gremory." I said looking up and making direct eye contact with her.

"You should know this. You have brought a stray devil into your household."

…

I sighed as I walked down the streets, a tracking system in my hand trying to find the house I was supposed to go to for a summon request. My transport cycles are all off ever since I became a servant again. Should have guessed that much. Rias hasn't spoken to me since I told her the truth, and it's fine I guess. The less closer I am to her the less harder it will be when she dies. Not that I want her to, don't think Gremory's would be happy with me if she died when I was in her service. I think as I walk up to the door of the house. Ringing the doorbell I wait. I don't sense anyone in the house and I can't even hear someone coming to the door. I think as I grab the door handle and turn it. But there has to be someone here. I was summoned. The door opens easily.

"Well that's not very safe…" I tell myself and wait for a moment before opening my mouth to call out.

"Hello? I'm the devil here sent by, Lady Gremory. Is someone home?" I yell and no answer. Stepping inside the house, devil instincts go off. I take a hard gulp for a moment as I pause and think. Rias is already mad at me since I told her the truth, I can't turn back now. All I'll do is disappoint her. Making up my mind I turn around and close the door behind me before taking off my shoes and setting them on the ground and walking down the hall. I step into what I assume in the living room and it's dimly lit.

"Can anyone hear me?" I call out once more and take a few more steps forward before my footsteps in something wet. I jump back. Ew...What is this? I think as I wipe my foot with my hand, my hand is instantly covered in something wet and sticky. I hold it up closer. Rubbing my fingers together, I take a small sniff.

"No way...is this blood?" I mumble out loud. Looking down to where I just stepped my eyes follow the trail as the room gets slightly darker. There…..is a man, completely chopped up into pieces.

"Holy shit…." I mumble again, stunned by what I see before me.

"Punish the wicked." I hear and my head snaps to the voice, sitting over by the light is a man with white ear length hair and a black jacket and white pants.

"Words to live by…..Yes, wise advice indeed. From a holy man." He finishes saying and looks at me, over his shoulder sticking his tongue out in a disgusting way. I take a step back, ready to defend myself as he stands onto his feet and approached me slightly.

"Well well, sweet tits. You just walked right into the wrong house." He tells me before giving me a jokingly bow.

"Freed Sellzen, at your service. And you must be the little pussy devil ass this holy priest gets to exercise." He says doing this odd jumping, maybe dancing thing?

"A priest, huh….Been a long time since I've been near one of you freaks."

"Shut your mouth you bitch." He tells me his eyes almost seem to be shining with anger, I look over my shoulder at the poor human who got killed and click my tongue.

"So you're the one who did this then?" I ask and Freed walks forward, his hands behind his back, I watch him closely.

"Summoning you was proof that he was done being human. End of the line sinner!" He says and turns to the dead man, leaning in close to me I take a step back.

"So I had to chop him up into little bitty pieces!" He says and he hands come around from his back and into his jacket. Pulling out a gun and the holder to what appear to be a sword of light.

"Putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out to them in my job….And no one is better at it then me!" He sneers, activating the light sword. Shit….Is all I can manage to think.

"First I'm going to cut out your evil heart, then I'm going to bowl a hole in your wicked demon face! HOW DOES THAT SOUND DEVIL!?" He laughs like a fucking maniac and lunches right at me, I dive under him and slide onto the ground,barely having a second to pick myself back up. Just as I do, I hear his gun go off a summon a small shield blocking the bullet. A loud ringing sounds into the room from it being deflected and the next thing I know a burning pain, worse than being stabbed by that fallen angel feels and I let out a grunt in pain. I grab hold of my leg where I was shot as I fall back down to the ground.

"These bullets have been blessed by an exorcist. Don't they taste good scum?!" He yells at me as I manage to get to my knees.

"Damn you!" I spit my words out at him and summon my boosted gear….No it's not my boosted gear, it's to weak. I think as I sit on my knees.

"Ooooh is the devil angry? Maybe it's time Freed Sellzen to send you back to hell." He sneers and I look up at him a glare in my eyes. Mistress Jezabel, grant me to power to stand so I can kill this man. I ask in my heart, I feel my body warm lightly. My wound isn't even close to be healed but somehow I can manage to stand. I launch myself at him, low. Hoping to take him out by his legs but I misjudge the distance and a burning pain splits through my back, I scream a short scream in pain as I land on my knees.

"Aww, to slow." Freed says and stands behind me.

"Get a guy all worked up and leave him half cocked? That's no way for a lady to treat a gentleman, like myself!" Freed says raising his blade. I try to summon a shield but my body hurts too much. Is this it? Is this where I'm going to finally die…..I don't want to die like this, I want to die around the people I love. Not by some stray priest. Just as I think this, I hear a loud shriek and both Freed and I turn our heads. There….I see Asia, who I'd never thought I would see again. She is holding her hand over her mouth looking as if she might cry.

"What the hell? Asia what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" Freed snaps and turns to face her, Asia doesn't move, not even a centimeter.

"Don't….Don't do this." She begs, just staring at the dead man.

"Riiiight a newbie. Look sweetie, this is what we do. We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by evil devils." He says talking to her as if she was two or some shit like that. Asia finally turns at what Freed says and makes eye contact with me. I find it hard to look away from her deep green eyes.

"No...It can't be." Asia mumbles and I finally look at the ground, not being able to hold the eye contact anymore.

"Asia…..I" I can barely say anything before Freed cuts me off.

"What is this? Do you two know each other?" He asks but Asia doesn't say anything to him. So shocked she can only stand there stunned and staring at me as I lay helplessly on the ground.

"Blair….Why are you here?" She asks, her voice shaky and I bite my lip.

"I'm here…..because I was summoned by the man who is dead. I'm sorry Asia. But I'm a devil." I explain but Asia just shakes her head.

"No...That can't be true." She says and I twist back around and look at her, blood spills from my back.

"I didn't want to lie to you, I swear. I really didn't. That's why….I thought it would be best for us to not see each other again….Please. Forgive me." I say and look down at the ground. I can tell that she is having a hard time not to cry.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, but you and your 'friend' here have no business being together. The fallen angels have expressly forbidden all form of contact between their kind and ours. Have you forgotten that already?" Freed snaps at Asia, peering at her from the side...Fallen angels… She's working with the fallen angels? I think to myself as Freed straightens back up and turns to me.

"Now! Shall we do what we came here to do?" He asks and point his blade of light right at my throat, I look at it. Feeling slight fear sink through me…..I've lived for so many years….Only to be killed now by some priest.

"Not that it matters much, but KI hope you said your prayers!" Freed says lifting the blade up, just as he is about to swing down. I close my eyes…..only when I don't feel any pain. Slowly opening my eyes I see Asia standing in front of me, arms spread out wide.

"Asia…." I whisper...Why is she protecting me? I think.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Freed said, utter disgust and boredom in his eyes, his holy light sword still raised into the air as tears filled Asia's eyes…

"Please don't, I beg you for mercy! Please forgive this woman of her sins Father! Couldn't we just let her go?" She asked, taking a step forward, her hands clenched on her chest as she begged Freed.

"That _Thing_ is not a woman. It's a devil." He said glaring at me when he said two words...thing and devil, before looking back as Asia.

"You made a pledge to defeat our enemies." Freed tells her but she doesn't give up, she extends her arms back out away from her chest as she tries to protect me.

"It doesn't matter to me what she is! There is goodness in her! I know it! You can't just...kill her! How could you actually believe the Father would approve?!" She yells at Freed….apparently this is the last straw, Freed groans in anger before taking a step back.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULL SHIT!" He screams and with a swing of his light sword, I gasp as he goes straight for Asia….But he doesn't cut her. Her clothes slice right down the middle exposing her pale skins and her stunning curves before her bra is sliced open as well. The cross necklace she was wearing drops to the ground and she covers her chest with her arms and she tumbled to her knees. It feels like everything happens in slow motion. Anger seethes in my body as I try to jump up.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I scream but the pain is too much to bare and I fall back over. Damn it!

"You've lost your fucking mind! What?! Are there maggots growing in the stupid head of yours?!" Freed snaps as he walks over to Asia and grabs her chin by his hands and jerks her head up.

"Let her go!" I snap at him but he just ignores me.

"Our fallen angel friends say I'm not supposed to hurt you, but I don't give a DAMN about that now!" He says glaring into her eyes before jerking up to her feet. She groans in pain as Freed slams her back against a wall and pins her arms above her head.

"You hear what happens to naughty girls. Don't you?!" He asks as his tongue slides down her neck. He grabs his light sword and stabs it right into the wall, right above her hands so that if she moves she gets burned and her hands cuts off.

"Asia!" I snap and try to stand once more, I can't just sit here and take this anymore. I scream as I fall back over, Freed grabs her right boob and lifts the bottom of her dress, that somehow stayed intact, with his gun. He twists it around her white panties before leaning into her face.

"Why shouldn't an outstanding priest like myself do what he wants with a dirty little tramp like you?!" He sneers with a chuckle. Asia's face goes bright red as he leans in closer.

"That's not so wrong, is it?!" He asks her but all Asia can ask is

"Don't hurt me!" I sit there and watch, clenching my fists as I try to think. I've never been able to tamper with light burns before but I have to try something! I can't sit here and watch this. Watch Asia get fucking raped by this prick!

"Stop it!" It snap louder than before and Freed actually turns to look at me as I climb to my feet. My legs shaking and wanting to give out. Mistress Jezabel…. You were a strong healer, please…..If there's anything you can do to help me stand so I can take on this ass….Please. Help me. I ask in my head and I feel a warm sensation on my back. I'm still in pain but not as much as I was before.

"Look girl, you want to watch this go down then you need to pay a fee. Nothing is free." He tells me and I look at him, glaring.

"I'm not kidding around." I warn.

"Let. Her. Go." I say slowly and he only looks at me, not really caring before whistling.

"Well, Well." he says and pull the sword out of the wall, Asia topples to the ground.

"Think you can take me on? Then come over here and try it!" Freed tells me and I take one step forward.

"No! You don't have to do this!" She tells me. There is no way I can win right now, I'm to hurt. But I can at least take him out….just until I can get to Asia and can transport her out of here. Asia put her life on the line to protect me. So now I'm going to protect her. I say and lift up my left hand. Master Mara….Help me kick his ass! I say as my hand warms up and I jump onto Freed. My sacred gear lights up a little as I punch him right in the face, when he falls on his back and hits the ground. Then when I unleash a dark energy that goes right for him, the power radiates in my hand sending almost a comforting feeling as I try to suffer through the pain. But sadly he's smart and lifts up his holy sword and deflects most of the attack….I click my tongue in annoyance.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed….What do you say we go for a new world record? Let's see how many pieces of meat I can chop you into!" He screams and come right for me jumping up and ready to slice. I try to move out of the way but it's too much pain. It feels like worse than any attack I have every had done to me, and I have been attacked a lot through my life…. I try to focus on what is happening around me because I only having a second or so left I try to deflect that attack as Asia screams at the top of her lungs. Just as I feel my shield is going to give out, I'm thrown backwards by a force and the room lights up bright red as a magic circle spawns right in front of me. Freed lands on the ground and goes to jump for me again but out of the magic circle comes Kiba! The sword clashes against Freed's and my mouth drops open.

"Kiba!" I yell out in joy. Oh thank God! Someone is here to help! I can feel relief flood through me as my shoulders slump.

"Hey Blair! Thought that you could use a hand." Kiba says with a cheeky grin on his face and all I can do is pant for air.

"Ohh, this is gross…" Akeno says stepping out of the devil's circle with a hand over her mouth.

"Talk about a nasty mess…" She adds on standing over by Kiba's right hand shoulder. Koneko, joins from the circle looking around but she doesn't seem all that bothered by the state of the room, I press my right hand over my wound and in all honesty I don't know if I was trying to hide it or if I was pressing on it to make the pain stop. My vision blurs for a moment as I see the blur that I think is Freed, pushing against Kiba's sword with enough force to jump back. He aims his gun at one of the girls, I can't tell who, and has his sword ready with his other hand.

"Oh yeah! Now we have ourselves a good old fashioned GANGBANG!" He yells, screaming the last part. Gangbang? Who the hell just screams gangbang out in front of a room of mostly women?

"Your done here." Kiba says in a low tone, as if warning Freed that he is gonna mess with the wrong team.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he is one of us." He adds on as Freed gives a insanely creepy smirk.

"Oh I am far from disappointed, trust me." He then leans in, his crazed eyes scanning over us three women and then Kiba.

"What's the deal? They all get it on with you? I would be a much better." He says and I almost throw up at the thought of that. Never in all my years have I met an exorcist are cruel and luid as this man.

"For a Priest you have a big mouth on you." Kiba says with an eye roll.

"What's it to you? Get off your high horse! Hunting you're kind is my only concern. SO STOP PREACHING AND LET'S GET TO IT!" He snaps, just as Akeno gets a glazed look in her eye. She was so calm and composed a moment ago.

"My my, this guy certainly is a piece of work." She says placing her fingers on her chin softly and glancing at Freed.

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass!" He says his face tinged pink as he shivers from Akeno's gaze.

"Oh those eyes! They are killing me!" He says wrapping his arms around his body

"There is nothing I lust after more than a sexy devil bitch!"

… A slight pause enters the room from his comments, until the magical circle lights up again.

"If you want it. Come and get it" a familiar voice snarls. Clearly Freed was not expecting anything to come after that as a ball of black and red light shoots from the circle smacking right into him as he flies towards the wall. Then again, I wasn't expecting that either. My mouth drops open as the magic circle closes and Rias stands in front of me.

"But I really don't think you could handle it…..Nobody harms one of my servants." She snarls again and Freed climbs to his feet.

"Mistress…" I can barely manage to speak.

"Well…..Look who finally managed to show their tits. Don't get ahead of yourself. Because I'm pretty sure I just hurt him!~" Freed says the last part in a sing song voice, as Rias looks over at me.

"It's alright. I'm here now." I see her move but my head drops down from weakness.

"I'm….Sorry….I failed you…I'm sorry." Is all I can manage to say as I feel something warm touch the side of my head….Rias holds my head up and I can tell she is trying to look me in the eye.

"Look at how hurt you are, Blair. I'm so sorry...I am the one who has failed you. I sent you right into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea…. There was barrier in place until only a moment ago." She explains to me before hugging me and holding me close to her chest, and for once I didn't very much care that I was that close to her chest….

How long has it been since I have felt the lost a Mistress can offer me? Just as I was thinking this, I heard a loud thud.

"You! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE BARRIER IN PLACE!" Freed yelled at Asia and kicked her repeatedly in the side and she screamed in pain each time.

"Little bitch!" He snapped before kicking her again, the warmth I felt from Rias disappeared as she stood up and glared a Freed.

"I never forgive people who try and do harm to one of my servants, nor do I forgive those who pick on the weak. And! I especially don't tolerate insidious reches like you. You're terrible evil has no place in this world!" Rias tells Freed before letting her power let up and a glowing red light surrounds her.

"That's why I'm here to purge it!" She snaps, lifting up her hand.

"Well shit. Big red over there may be a problem….I may need some backup." Freed whines stepping back. Apparently at some point Koneko picked up a dresser and was holding it above her head because she sniffs the air and looks over at us.

"Fallen angels are here." She simply says as Freed starts to laugh.

"Just in the knick of time too! I hope You're hungry because light speers are on the menu!" He laughs, holding his sword so he is ready to battle once again.

"So what's the plan?" Akeno asks, glancing over a Rias.

"For right now, to get Blair out of here. Akeno, prepare to jump, and Koneko make sure we have Blair." She says and Koneko nods and Akeno lights up another magical circle.

"Kay" Is all Koneko says as she throws the dresser she was holding right at Freed, by the time he notices it and turns away, it hits him right in the back. Everyone gathers in the circle as Koneko walks over to me, she helps me up as I let out a small groan in pain and she places me over her shoulder. I mean it's not the most comfortable position, but it's better than the pain I was in when I sat on the floor. With the circle ready to go, everyone prepares to jump….and then I get a perfect look at Asia. I can't leave her….I can't just run away like I have done all my life. The two of us make eye contact and my mind is made up.

"Rias! We can't….We can't leave! What about Asia?" I ask her, but Rias doesn't even look at me.

"I'm afraid only members of my household will be able to jump with this circle. I'm sorry….But it wouldn't work." Rias explains. But the magical circle may not work with me in it as well. All my powers are messed up since becoming a servant again.

"Rias please don't do this! I can't leave her behind!" I yell and try to struggle against Koneko, but she just tightens her grip, the magical circle shimmers all around us….

"ASIA!" I scream….as the gremory household is teleport ed away. The last thing I hear Asia say is to go without her….. And she says that she will see me soon.


End file.
